


The Girl They Thought She Was

by words_reign_here



Series: The Girl They Thought She Was [1]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Possible Stydia, but nothing more than my usual stuff, implied sterek, it gets a little bloody at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_reign_here/pseuds/words_reign_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another three sentence fic that I fell in love with:<br/>Maybe supernatural teen wolf where Allison is a Winchester and she meets Scott, or Isaac. The pack. Sterek.<br/>>>><br/>(I left out Jackson because I hated his character second only to Umbridge. Kudos to Colton Hayes for being that awesome though, right? So quick timeline catch up. We start out season 1 Teen Wolf. Scott has already been bitten, only his second month being all wolfy. Allison has been training for a year at this point to start hunting with the Argents. There is something going on with Stiles and Lydia… or maybe Stiles and Derek? Who knows, right? Sam, Dean and Cas pick up after directly after Purgatory, in which Cas leaves with Dean and does not choose to stay. Sam did not meet Amelia here and Benny is in the wind as far as anyone knows.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl They Thought She Was

          “Dude, we have to chill. Just for awhile.” Sam said. “You know how fucked our childhood was? How about we not do that to her?” He hissed, gesturing to the pretty dark haired girl that stood all of ten feet from them.

“And what, we just chill and hang out and let all of those sons of bitches that killed our parents and _coincidentally_ , hers too? You think that’s going to fly?” Dean snapped back, poking a finger painfully into Sam’s chest.

“No, but hey, Dean. Here’s a thought! How about we put the vengeance thing to a rest and not turn into our dad and give someone some stability, something we never had and something I can guran-fucking-tee you messed us up more than either of even know.” Sam was breathing hard and even the girl off to the side could see an actual physical fight brewing in both guys. She edged away. “She’s our _sister_ , man. She’s all alone but us and we know this road. How many times have we been down it? We can fucking fix this for someone. What was it you used to say? Hunting things. _Saving people_. The family business.”

Sam saw the punch coming but didn’t back out of the way fast enough. Dean nailed him in the ribs and Sam rushed him and pretty soon the small cottage they had rented was being trashed. Allison pressed herself against the wall, eyes wide.

Suddenly there was a man in a trench coat standing next to her and she let out a strangled yelp and tripped sideways. The man caught her easily by the upper arm and straightened her. She stared at him with wide eyes. He watched Sam and Dean as Sam threw Dean into a wall and Dean launched himself at Sam and threw him over a table.

The man in the trench coat heaved a sigh and looked skywards.

“Sometimes I wonder about Your decision to send me to raise him.” The man muttered. Sam punched Dean in the face. Dean fell back, dazed and punched Sam right back. Allison watched them and looked at the man who looked back at her kindly. “Sometimes-” He started and winced as they broke a coffee table. “Sometimes they need to fight it out.”

Allison didn’t reply, only nodded. Her family ( _adopted, adopted family, John Winchester had sent her away when her mother had died during labor and she was raised with the Argents and her mother and father weren’t her mother and father and these dick wads beating the shit out of each other were the only people in the world she had now_ ) had never been prone to violence like this. When her parents had fought, it had been quietly, with severely chosen words and dirty looks and cold shoulders.

Clearly, the Winchesters were not given to such civil fighting styles.

After several moments, Dean was slumped against the wall and Sam was sprawled out on the floor. They glared at each other.

“You broke my ribs.” Dean groaned.

“You broke my nose.” Sam replied.

The man in the trench coat pushed off the wall and knelt by Sam and passed a hand over his face, and the blood was gone and his nose looked fine. He stood and walked over to Dean and studied him for a moment.

“Sam is right.” He said flatly.

“Not you too.” Dean whined.

Cas slipped a hand underneath Dean’s shirt and there was a dim light and Dean was able to sit up properly. He slipped a hand out from under Dean’s hand but Dean caught it and spread his palm open and pressed a kiss there.

“Thank you, Cas.” He said softly.

“We need to speak about this.” Cas replied, a frown crinkling his forehead. “Sam, if you could take your sister to get something to eat, or perhaps pick up some items she might need from the nearby store?” He prompted. Remembering something, he pulled a wallet from his pocket and handed Sam a black credit card. “Gabriel gave that to me last time we spoke. He told me that it’s good anywhere. For anything.”

Sam looked at the card and flipped it over. Other than the silver metallic bar on the back, there was nothing on it. “You sure, Cas?”

“I bought a car with it last week.” Cas said.

“Oh. All right.” Sam said. He stood and grabbed his jacket from what was left of the coffee table and then picked Allison’s up off the floor. He shook the glass out of it and held it up for her. She slipped into it and looked over at Dean. A shadow skipped across her face and before anyone knew what she was doing, she walked over to him, the glass crunching underfoot and knelt next to him.

“Thank you for coming when I called.” She whispered. She kissed his cheek before standing and turning back to Sam. Sam ushered her out the front door and Dean was left staring after her. He turned his eyes to Cas.

“Sam is right.” He muttered under his breath. “What dad did to us, we can’t do to her. She deserves more than what we got.”

Cas smiled and offered Dean a hand up. He pressed a kiss to Dean’s mouth. “I’m glad you understand that.”

“But, Cas-” Dean started.

Cas raised his eyebrows, bracing himself for another argument.

“Where do we go? We don’t have a house. We can’t go to the bunker. Keeping a teenage girl underground is creepy on so many levels. And school and clothes and god knows what other stuff girls need-”

“I have that covered.” Cas said. He grabbed the laptop from the floor and powered it on. He pulled up a site and turned it to Dean.

“Beacon Hills?” Dean asked, raising an eyebrow. “Never heard of it.”

“Exactly. Crime is low, high school is exceptional, excellent hiking and camping nearby, and-” Cas flipped to another tab and brought up a large gray and white house with a two car garage and sizable front yard. “I have recently acquired this in the Winchester name.”

“Cas.” Dean breathed. It was the kind of house he and Sam would have killed to live in growing up.

“I hope it appeals to you,” Cas said. “As I don’t believe you cannot return houses.”

“Cas, it’s great.” Dean said softly. He reached for his hand and rubbed his thumb across his knuckles.

“Excellent. I believe that you will be able to be there by the end of the week and I will enroll Allison in school for the beginning of next week.” Castiel nodded. He paused. “Go easy on them, Dean.”

Dean looked up. “What do you mean?”

“This is where you will spend the next two years, at least. Go easy on Allison and Sam. Sam loves you and Allison will learn to.”

Dean stared at Cas. “I’ll do my best.” He promised.

“I know you will.” Cas said.

 

~~~

 

“I was an only child until twenty four hours ago.” Allison said. She looked down at her hands. “I don’t want you to feel sorry for me or think that I expect you to be the perfect big brother or think you have to take care of me. My dad taught me how to fight. My mom taught me how to take care of myself. If you guys can’t do this, don’t think that I can’t.”

Sam glanced over at her. She didn’t take over the seat like Dean or Cas did. She was smaller than her but Sam could recognize the power she held in her, tight as a leash.

“I’ve taken on vampires, ghouls, a djinn once. So, don’t think that I can’t-”

“Dude, shut up.” Sam snorted.

Allison’s head snapped up and she looked at him. “You shut up.” She growled.

Sam smiled, broad and wide. “That’s my girl.” He paused and drummed his fingers on the wheel. “Look, Dean and I-” He sighed. “Dean is the closest person to me on the planet. He’s been my dad and my brother and my mom all wrapped up into one. I’m grateful to have him, don’t get me wrong. But he’s still my brother and we still fight. So don’t get it twisted that what we did back there was about you, ok? You’re family. We’ll kill for you. Simple as that.”

Allison looked out the window

 _Simple as that_ , she mouthed back to herself. They pulled into the King of Prussia mall parking lot. Her eyes widened.

“I don’t think Gabe would put a limit on a card like this.” Sam said, slipping the black card into his wallet. “Let’s see what kind of damage we can cause.”

 

~~~

 

When Sam and Allison returned to the small cottage, it was past dark. If they had anything less than the Impala, Sam was convinced that it would have broken down underneath the weight of what he and Allison had bought.

Inside, Dean was setting out Chinese food containers, fried chicken, salad, pasta, and whatever else Cas had brought from wherever he had flitted off to. Cas sat on one of the chairs, watching Dean with a soft smile on his face. The cottage was cleaned up, thanks to Cas.

“You think we got something she’ll like?” Dean asked, wiping his hands on his jeans.

“You’ve got a little bit of everything. Unless she has an eating disorder, there has to be something here that she’ll enjoy.” Cas replied seriously, his eyes on the spread on the table. His gaze lingered on the burgers for a few seconds longer. They both turned to the door and front windows when they heard the car pull up. Allison came in first, three bags in each hand. Sam came in next, five bags in each hand. Cas raised his eyebrows but didn’t say anything.

“Geez, Sam.” Dean said.

“The credit card had no limit. I needed new pants.” Sam said, as way of explanation.

“And I needed-” Allison looked down at her bags and the ones in Sam’s hands. “Everything.”

Sam dropped three of the bags by the couch and raised the rest. “In your room?” He asked Allison.

“Yes, please.” She said and she led the way, dropping her bags in her room. Sam dropped the rest in her room and they came back into the living room. Sam spotted the table and it was his turn to look surprised.

“Hungry, Dean?” He asked as he pulled a chair out and fell into it. Dean sat down and Allison took the chair next to him, usually reserved for Cas. No one said anything as Allison passed out plates and then began to dig in. She got pasta, pizza, soup, a calzone and that was only on her first pass. Dean nodded in appreciation. He dug in as well while Sam tipped most of the salad onto his plate. He grabbed two beers and a soda from the fridge and handed them out.

A few moments of silence passed until Allison finally worked up the courage to ask, “So what’s the plan?”

Dean sighed and laid his fork down. “Well, we can’t stick around here. Everything about your parents murder-”

“Murder?” Allison asked.

Cas nodded. “Their deaths had a magical element to it.”

“And we’ll find them. We are just worried that they will be after the last remaining Argent-”

“I’m not an Argent though, am I?” Allison asked softly.

Dean lowered his eyes and shook his head. “No, you aren’t. But they don’t know that.”

“By being raised an Argent and being Winchester by blood might make you a richer target though.” Sam said slowly. “That’s what you guys think, right?”

Cas and Dean exchanged a look and nodded.

“And we will take care of it.” Dean promised, his voice low. The memories hit him harder than he would like to think. “But we want to make sure you are safe. You are our first priority. And you having a semi normal life is what’s most important here.”

Allison felt the tears well up in her eyes and looked down. She was sick of crying but what Dean said, and after all the ups and down of the past couple of days, couldn’t keep the tears at bay. She nodded and whispered, “Ok.” And then her hands blurred in front of her and her breath was hitching and she was sobbing and she couldn’t stop it. She couldn’t catch her breath and there were tears and snot everywhere and this was not the impression she wanted to make on her big brothers-

“Hey,” Dean said gently, standing. He knelt in front of her and opened his arms and she all but threw herself into him, letting him take all of her weight. She ended up kneeling on the ground with him, crying into her shoulder.

_Her parents, finding them that way, looking around the house with her bow in hand, an arrow already nocked, knowing that whoever did this was long gone. The blood sticky underneath her fingers, a delayed message from her dad that night sent via email. It had hit her in the face like a sledgehammer, finding out she was adopted, finding out that wherever she was right then and there was not safe and she needed to run, she needed to get out._

_“Allison. I’m sorry.” Her father’s face had filled the screen. “I love you, sweetie. Oh god, I love you so much. I was waiting until your eighteenth birthday to tell you this but if you’re getting this message now, it means we’re gone. Both your mother and I.” Chris Argent looked away but the tears spilled over anyway. “I’m sorry, baby. But you have to pull yourself together ok? You’re the last of the Argents and you need to move. Go downstairs. Into the cellar. Unlock the freezer. The key is in my middle desk drawer. Pause this until you have done so.”_

_Allison was a good daughter. She did as her father instructed._

_In the freezer she found weapons, twelve million dollars in diamonds, a burner phone, and a sealed envelope. In the envelope she found her adoption records. She opened up the message once she had everything spread out around her on the floor. Her hands were shaking and she had already vomited._

_“I’m sorry I’m not there to tell you in person. But I want you to know that you were never anything less than my daughter and I loved you just as much as if you had come from my DNA.” Chris shrugged, his smile watery. “I even stopped thinking about it a long time ago. The phone. It has three numbers. John, your biological father. Dean, his oldest son. Sam, his youngest. Your brothers. Take the phone, the diamonds and as many weapons as you can in a duffel bag and leave. Go down through the woods behind the house. Don’t take anything else. Dump this laptop in some water. When you are in the woods, call one of the numbers in the phone. Run, baby. When they find out that there is an Argent left, that there is a female Argent left, they will come back for you. Go. Now.”_

_Allison had done as he had asked. She had stopped to take her mother’s favored silver ring and her father’s silver necklace, but everything else she followed to the letter. In the woods, shivering in her jacket and jeans and boots, her finger hovered over John’s number. She took a deep breath, pressed send and held the phone tightly to her ear._

_“We’re sorry, but the number you have dialed is no longer a working number-”_

_“No!” Allison said. She scrolled down to Dean, pressed send._

_“We’re sorry-” The panic in her chest and throat mounted and she began to see small dots dance in front of her eyes._

_“No, no, no, no. Please, no.” She scrolled down to Sam, pressed send._

_It rang._

_“Dude, turn that crap down- Hello?” A guy asked._

_“I’m- I’m looking for Sam.” Allison said unsteadily. She brushed away her tears._

_“You’ve found him. What can I help you with?” He asked politely._

_“My name is Allison Argent. My parents were just murdered by something. I’m your sister.”_

Dean and Sam had been there inside of five hours. They were just as clueless and lost as Allison. They had never know they had a sister, otherwise they would have searched for her. They had piled her things in the back of their huge car and gotten out of town after Allison had told them what her father had explained to her via email. She had shown them her adoption papers, that her real last name was Winchester, her biological mother was unknown, she had money, weapons, she could fight-

And Sam had placed a hand on her arm and said, “Take a deep breath. It’s going to be ok.”  

Dean was silent for the ride and after awhile, Allison began to drop off. She only woke up when she realized the car had stopped and Dean was covering her with his jacket. He smiled at her unsteadily then. She smiled back, and curled up underneath his jacket.

Eventually they made it to Pennsylvania from Michigan. Dean had deemed it time for them to make a plan and had found a place that rented cottages by the week.

That brought them here. Allison sobbing in Dean’s arms, Sam and Cas near.

“Why did it happen? They were so careful, they were so good- why- who-” Allison asked into Dean’s shoulder. He tightened his arms around her.

“I don’t know. I don’t know. We’ll find them, if that’s what you want. We’ll make them pay, if that’s what you want too.” He pulled away and cupped her cheeks. “But you can’t let it take you whole, ok? You can’t. A darkness like that is like a stain. It will eat you alive. You gotta stay with us, ok?” He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Ok, little sister? We got you now. We’re here.” He pulled her to her feet. “Go to sleep. We leave in the morning. Cas found us a place.”

They heard wings and then a supremely irritated voice, “Sam how the hell do you spend $57,000 in one shopping spree?!”

“Gabe-” Sam started and then shook his head. “You have the worst timing.”

~~~

They started the long drive the next day. Sam took shotgun and Allison took a seat behind Sam, stretching out on the long bench. She began downloading apps on her new phone and set up a new social network.

“Wait-” Allison said. She sat up and poked Dean in the shoulder. “What name did Cas register me under?”

Dean shrugged. “I don’t know. Ask him.”

Allison looked around the car. “Do I call him?” She asked, raising her phone.

“You can. Or you can just pray.” Dean suggested.

“Really?” Allison asked. Dean nodded. “Uh, ok.” She huffed a breath out. “I’ve never done this so…” She closed her eyes and sat back. Out loud she said, “Dear Castiel, I have a question for you so if you aren’t busy could you drop in or give me a call? Thanks. Sincerely, Allison.”

Sam tried to choke back a laugh. He wasn’t successful and got punched in the arm for it. Allison’s phone rang. No phone number came up.

“Hello?” She asked.

“Allison.” Cas said warmly.

“Hey Cas. Quick question.”

“Go ahead.”

“What name did you register me under at school?”

Cas hesitated. “Allison Winchester.” He admitted.

Allison was silent and she nodded. “Ok, thanks, Cas.”

She hung up before he could say anything else and her eyes blurred a little bit as she began to set up a new email and Facebook and Instagram.

 _Baby_Alli_Winchester_ was what she finally settled on. She wiped her face away and settled back. She tucked Dean’s jacket around her and let the sound of the Impala sway her into sleep, just like every other Winchester before her.

~~~

Beacon Hills was far. By the time Dean finally pulled up into the large gray and white house, he was cranky and ready for a shower. Sam had stopped talking to him about eight hours earlier and Allison had kept her nose in a book the past twelve hours. Dean pulled into the driveway and parked. Everyone let out a sigh. Cas waved from the doorway and Dean all but bounded up to him. He kissed Cas greedily and Cas opened the door.

“I hope you like it.” Cas said.

Downstairs was a large living room, a den, an office with a small library, a kitchen that had Dean rummaging around almost immediately. Downstairs there was another cellar that Cas had turned into an armory. He shyly showed Allison an entire wall that was devoted to bows and arrows. Back upstairs, Dean and Cas claimed the large master suite and Sam found a room that was done in earth tones and threw his bag there. Allison passed two bedrooms by when she came to hers. Done up in various shades of purple, there was a large closet and an attached bathroom. A large window let light in and there was a beautiful vanity in the corner. There was a desk in the opposite corner with a very nice looking computer on top of it.  

“Do you like it?” Cas asked from the door. “I was very meticulous with the sales woman when we were picking out the things but it’s all returnable, I assure you.”

“No, Cas. This is wonderful.” Allison smoothed her hand over the soft throw blanket on her bed. “Thank you.” She strode over to him and hugged him. “Thank you.” She muttered. Sam popped his head in right then, his hands filled with bags.

“This is nice.” He commented. He shuffled into the room and dropped the bags down in front of the bed. Dean came in and gave a low whistle.

“Can we trade rooms?” He asked playfully. He dropped some more bags at the foot of her bed and sat down at her desk. “Do you need anything?”

Allison looked around. She still had her old backpack, Sam had stocked her up on school supplies and she had enough clothes and shoes to last her through the end of the year.

“I think I’m ok.” She said.

“All right. Dinner in a couple hours. We all need to get settled in. School tomorrow.” Dean said, raising his eyebrows.

Allison rolled her eyes. “I know, I know.”

“I’ll drive you until we can figure out something for you, vehicle-wise, all right?” Dean prompted. “And we’re right down the hall if you need anything.” He began to shuffle to the door, pushing Cas in front of him.

Sam followed suit. “Really, anything. Just come find us.”

Allison nodded. Suddenly, she remember the diamonds in her backpack. “Oh. Hey, is there a safe around here?”

“Cellar.” Cas said. He held his hand out. Allison dropped the velvet bag in his hand and then said, “Wait, Cas?”

He paused and turned back around. “Yes?”

She pulled out a rumpled folder and handed it over to him. Her adoption records. “Could you hide this as well?”

Cas took the folder in his hands gently and nodded. “Sure.”

The three of them left her room and she began to pull out her newly purchased clothes and laid them out on her bed. She carefully folder her new jeans and put them away in her dresser. She hung up the shirts and blouses and camisoles and sweaters she had purchased. She lined up her new shoes, heels, boots and flats in a straight line in her closet. She lined up her purses in her closet shelf and after a solid hour’s worth of work, she was done. There was just a pile of shirts left on her bed. She slipped out of her jeans and pulled some flannel pajamas pants and matching tshirt, grabbed the pile of shirts from her bed and shuffled down to Sam’s room. The door was partially closed so she knocked, her heart beating hard against her ribcage.

“Come in!” Sam shouted from inside. Allison walked in and noted the high ceiling first of all. Sam was standing by his bed, a book in his hand, a smile already on his face. The angel Gabriel, who had been popping in and out the past week, was on his bed in socked feet and jeans, a bowl of caramel popcorn in his hand. Sam was already wearing pajamas like Allison.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you had company.” Allison said softly, clutching the shirts to her chest.

“No, come in!” Gabe said, patting the bed next to him. “We’re all family here.” He grinned and Allison couldn’t help but grin back.

“What’s up?” Sam asked, after Allison had sat down next to Gabe.

“When we were shopping, I picked up a few things for you and Dean and Cas. I’m sorry, Gabe, I didn’t get you anything.” Gabe waved a hand as though it weren’t of much importance to him.

Allison shifted through the pile and pulled out a white tshirt with faded gray lettering on it and a black jacket with numerous pockets lining the inside. She shifted through a small backpack she had slung over her arm and pulled out three black cases, all sleek leather, one of them with a clasp to attach to a belt.

“These are for you.” She said and handed over the shirt and jacket. The faded lettering was hard to make out at first and Allison watched as Gabe squinted at it and tilted his head to the side before bursting out into laughter.

“What?” Sam asked, looking down at the shirt. After a few seconds he chuckled too.

 _Billy Bad Ass_ , it read.

She pushed over the three cases. The first that he opened with the clasp for his belt was a pearl handled knife. It was large enough to fit in his hands and he moved it easily through his fingers. The second was a smart watch that had the ability to send alerts and text messages. Sam fitted it over his wrist easily.

“Just in case we need to send texts or alerts or something.” Allison explained. She held up her own wrist that had a similar, if smaller, piece on. “I’ve already set it up for you. Dean, Cas and I are currently your only contacts on it.”

“Fancy.” Sam said, raising his eyebrows.

The third box was more square than rectangular and when he opened it, his brow furrowed but he pulled the necklace out anyway. The chain it was on was long but it was the pendant that Sam was focused on.

“My dad gave me one on my last birthday. Argents were primarily werewolf hunters and that’s how we could identify ourselves to the other hunters. The wolf, the moon, the chain. I don’t have to explain. But it was also a family tradition. Every fifteenth birthday, someone in my family would be told what the real deal with our family and the world was and this is what they got. Then the training began.” She smiled and brushed away her tears again. Gabe pulled her into a hug and she could feel the warmth in his hug and melted against him. She buried her face in his neck and he tightened his hold on her. She didn’t think she would ever be able to get past what had happened to her parents, to her, to the Winchesters. She felt Gabe’s hand stroke her hair and she sniffled again. He wedged a hand between them and handed her a tissue. She laughed but took it anyway and wiped her face.

“I’m sorry I’m such a mess.” She mumbled.

“Yes, because finding your parents dead, finding out you’re adopted, moving across the country and changing your identity _is no big deal_.” Sam said. He sat down on the bed and the necklace gleamed around his neck and she reached over and tucked it into his shirt like her mother used to do for her. “Cry, Allison. It’s ok. Being strong isn’t being emotionless. Being strong means that you ask for help when you need it.”

Allison nodded and gathered up the remaining shirts and her bag. “I’m gonna go give Cas and Dean their stuff.”

“Knock.” Gabe advised gravely.

Allison laughed. “I will.”

She made her way to Dean’s room but there was no one there. She went downstairs and found Cas sitting at the island and Dean in front of him, chopping vegetables. There was a fond smile on Cas’s face and Allison walked in and heard Dean singing,

“ _And I had a feeling I belonged, and I had a feeling I could be someone_ \- Hey!” Dean said, a smile breaking over his face. “Figured you would be upstairs making the room all yours.”

“I will.” Allison said and smiled. She laid the shirts over a chair and pulled a dark blue one off the top. It looked plain from the front, but on the back were faded white angel wings. She found the tan hoodie she had spied in the store and grabbed that too. She pulled out three more boxes, and went over to Cas.

“I got you some things.” She said and handed him first the shirt and then the hoodie. He chuckled and when he saw them. “Thank you.” He said. She passed over the first box that had the watch in it, a dark blue band and face. Dean leaned over the counter to get a better look.

“I’ll show you how it works later.” He said after Allison explained what it was.

She then passed over the knife that had a clip on for his belt. The handle, unlike Sam who had a white watch and pearl handled knife, was a cobalt blue.

“I know you have your blade, but I saw it and I thought of you so-” She shrugged.

Cas looked at her and was genuinely touched. “No one has given me a present before, Allison. Thank you.”

She ducked her head and smiled. “One last thing.” She said and handed the box with the necklace on it over to him. It was the same necklace that Sam had and Cas looked at her with a question in his eyes but held the necklace reverently. She plucked a dark green shirt and a maroon zip up from her pile and made her way over to Dean. This was faded as well but on the front was a bull and underneath it said, _You mess with the bull, you get the horns_. Dean snorted when he saw it and immediately pulled the zip up on.

“What do you think, Cas?” Dean said, doing a model face and turning this way and that for Cas to judge him.

“I’d give you an 8.” Cas said seriously.

“What? I’m a ten and you know it.” Dean asked, exasperated.

Cas shrugged. “Eh.”

Allison laughed and slid over a much larger box than either Sam or Castiel’s. He opened it up and there was a Range Master .45 ACP pistol nestled comfortably on black velvet. “My dad used to have one just like it. Olympians use them for competitive shooting.” Allison explained. It was Cas’s turn to lean over and inspect what Dean had in his hands. The grip caught his eye and he looked up at Allison, his eyes wide.

On the left: _Hunting things_

On the right: _Saving people_

Even when he put his watch on, with it’s dark green band and face, he had the gun in his hand. Only when she handed him the necklace did he finally put it down.

“It’s how we identify ourselves as hunters. Argents hunted mostly werewolves.” She gestured to the necklace, “You can see the crest there. I got mine when I was fifteen and my training started.” She took the necklace from Dean’s hands and looped it around his neck. “It’s a family thing.” She said softly. He caught her up in a hug and she pressed her face to his neck, willing herself not to cry again. She tried very hard not to remember her own father hugging her in much the same way. He ran a hand up and down her back and stepped back after a moment.

“We’ll be ok, Ali. We will.” Dean promised.

“Ali?” She asked, smiling.

“It’s a nickname thing. Everyone has one.” Dean smiled.

She nodded. “I’m going go back upstairs for awhile.”

“We’ll call you when it’s done.” Cas said.

Allison made her way up to her bedroom and fell on her bed. She sank into and pulled her throw over herself. For the first time in over a week, she fell asleep easily.

~~~

The next day found Allison in the bathroom a scatter of makeup in front of her, a curling iron near her arm and an array of clothes on her bed. She finished her hair and makeup, grabbed her backpack off her desk and headed downstairs.

Cas was at the kitchen island, blowing steam off his coffee. Dean was at the stove, flipping a pancake. Sam was at the table, his legs stretched out in front of him, reading the paper.

“Hey there.” Dean said, raising his spatula at her

“Hi Dean. Good morning guys.”

“I made you coffee. Dean scolded me because apparently teenagers aren’t supposed to drink coffee, but I believe it provides the proper kick to start your day.” Cas said, pushing a cup towards her.

She scooped it up and sipped it and sighed. “Is this a latte?”

“Cas likes his coffee. He got an espresso machine.” Dean said, plating a couple pancakes and some bacon with some eggs.

“That’s amazing.” Allison sighed and dug into her breakfast. “Oh my god, so is this.” She shoved as much food as she could in her mouth and took a big drink of her latte, only to realize that everyone was staring at her. “I’m a big eater. So what?” She asked.

Dean chuckled and shook his head.

“You are so Dean’s sister.” Sam muttered. Allison rolled her eyes.

“I’m ready if you are, Dean.” Allison said, placing her coffee cup on the counter and wiping her mouth with a napkin Cas discreetly slipped her. She glanced at the clock, a little after eight. “Ugh, I’m almost late. The new girl makes an entrance, nonetheless.” She rolled her eyes and picked up her bag.

Dean took his apron off and picked up his wallet. “Oh, money. Right?” He asked, looking around. He opened up his wallet and pulled out a couple of twenties. “How much are you going to need?”

Allison blinked. “I don’t need your money, Dean.” She said.

“We killed a guy named Dick a couple years ago after we stole his millions, Allison. Technically not ours and I know you have money but I don’t think that the lunch ladies accept diamonds as payment.” Dean said and handed her a couple of twenties. She sighed and took the money, tucking it in her wallet.

“Good luck!” Sam called to her.

“You’ll do great. Make friends. I hear high school is similar to warfare and you always need comrades.” Castiel advised.

Allison couldn’t repress a smile. “I’ll do my best, Cas.”

He nodded, grave once more.

Allison slipped into the car and Dean started her up with a roar. “All right, just in case you get in trouble and need to tell us without telling us, we’ve got some code words. Five-o, cops.”

“Obviously.” She nodded.

“Funky town, means you are in some deep shit and you need help, fast.”

That one earned a look from Allison.

“Say someone is following you. You got something sticky on your shoe.”

Allison nodded.

“Poughkeepsie. You run and you don’t stop until you hear from one of us.” Dean raised an eyebrow. “We hardly ever use that one.”

“Gotcha.” Allison said.

“Anything else, just let us know. I don’t want to be that overbearing brother who thinks you can’t make your own decision, so if you go anywhere, just let one of us know.” Dean said and tapped his watch. Allison held hers up in solidarity.

“Good.” He said.

They pulled up to the school and saw that there were people gathered on the front steps of the school. At the top of the steps she saw several girls, all stylishly dressed, surrounded by guys in letterman jackets. As each level descended, Allison noted that the kids became sparser, and she could practically see the popularity drop.

“The top level of steps, that’s where I want to be.” Allison said and nodded. She glanced over at Dean. “The most popular kids and the easiest way to get away with sudden absences and they can talk their way out of everything.” She looked closer at Dean. He had a green shirt on with a black leather jacket. His hair was styled perfectly and there was just no denying it, Dean looked like the world’s coolest brother.

“You’re my in.” She said. “You’ll go in with me, check me in and then make a big deal about calling if I need _anything_. All right?”

Dean raised an eyebrow, an expression she had already seen on Castiel more times than she could count. “I thought you didn’t want me to go in.”

“If you were my dad, yeah. But you’re my big brother, independently wealthy, good looking and driving a bad ass car. You’re pretty cool.”

He frowned and shrugged but Allison did not miss that look of pride on his face. “All right. If you say so.” He parked the car and they both stepped out and Dean looked over at her and took off his sunglasses and tucked them in his black leather jacket. They stepped around the car and looked up at the school. Dean took her bag wordlessly and slung it over his shoulder. She tucked her arm into his and let him lead the way, her heart suddenly pounding in her chest. Her mouth was dry and for some reason she kept remembering her father dropping her off for her first day of kindergarten.

“You all right?” Dean asked, noticing the way she was gripping his jacket.

“I went to school with the same three hundred people my entire life.” Allison admitted. She made herself loosen her grip on him but did not step away. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute. “Give me a cluster of ghouls before you give me unknown teenagers.”

Dean chuckled. “You aren’t all that bad.” They stopped on the second landing of stairs,  near two boys, both dark hair, both with wide eyes. One was a little more tan the other, his hair shaggy where the other was cut fairly short. “Hey, boys.” Dean said and Allison nodded, her hand tightening on Dean’s jacket once again.

“Hello, uh, sir?” The one with shorter hair said.

Dean smirked. “My sister is brand new here and we have to check in at the office. Would you be able to give us directions?”

The boys glanced at each other, eyes wide. “We can show you, so you don’t get lost.” The one with shaggier hair said. His hair kept dropping in his eyes but he had a ready smile and Dean relaxed minutely. “I’m Scott, by the way. And this is Stiles.”

Allison and Dean exchanged a look before turning their attention back to the boys. “I’m Allison.” She said softly.

“Dean.” He said, waving.

“Right this way.” Scott said and nodded up the stairs. Stiles followed Scott up the stairs and Dean and Allison went up as well. As they passed the group at the top of the stairs, the athletes and the popular girls, a pretty red head caught Dean’s eye and smirked and then genuinely smiled at Allison. Allison smiled back. They followed Scott and Stiles down a maze of hallways and they entered the school office together.

“Allison Winchester?” A brunette at the front asked.

“That’s me.” Allison said, slipping away from Dean for the first time.

“Here is your schedule.” She said and handed over a slip of paper. “Books.” And slipped a stack of books across the counter. “And your brother-in-law, Castiel Winchester, enrolled you so if you could just confirm that all your information and emergency contacts are correct, you’ll be all set.”

Allison turned to Dean. “I thought you two were dating.” She accused hotly.

Dean, who caught the startled glances of both Scott and Stiles, shrugged as though bored. “Cas and I like to keep things kind of low key. It was only Sam at the wedding.”

Allison glared and turned around to the secretary who was staring at the two of them, open mouthed. She looked like Stiles and Scott felt. Allison didn’t offer an explanation but checked out her information and nodded. “It’s all correct.”

“Then you should be all set.” The secretary replied and Allison scooped up her books. Dean moved to help her but Scott beat him there. He stepped back and let the boy take her books. Stiles took her schedule and studied it. “We have chemistry, history and calculus together.” He nodded. “You and Scott have PE together. We all have lunch together. You and I have English together. Unfortunately, you have drama class all on your own.”

Dean nodded and pulled her into a hug. “I’ll be here after school if you want.” He said.

“That’d be great. I hate riding the bus.”

“See you then.” He pulled away and started to walk away before pausing and turning. “Remember what I said. Call if you need anything.”

Allison nodded. “I will.”

He nodded and turned and left. Allison stood there and watched her brother’s retreating back and chewed on her lip.

“You alright?” Scott asked from behind her.

“Yeah.” Allison said and straightened up. She couldn’t expect her brothers to always be there for her to lean on. She turned and Stiles was peering at her schedule once more. “Your locker is down here.” He said, pointing vaguely. He led them down two more hallways and when they were almost there, a bell rang. The halls filled immediately with teenage bodies and one guy purposely ran into Stiles who stumbled. Allison had to fight her instinct to punch the guy in the throat. She knew the type; athletic, loud and perpetually angry. The guy started to laugh loudly until he caught sight of Allison.

“Hey new chick. Maybe you would like to not hang with some losers?”

“Hey, dick. How about you mind your own business?” She asked politely.

“What are you going to do about it? Tell your big bad boyfriend?” He shot back.

Allison looked confused for a moment and looked back at Scott and Stiles. They seemed nice enough, but ‘big and bad’ they were not.

“Dean.” Stiles whispered.

 _Oh_.

“That’s my brother, you moron. But I don’t need him to kick your ass. I can do it all on my own, thanks.” Allison replied hotly. And with the perfection of a sixteen year old girl, she rolled her eyes, tossed her hair and walked away. A small crowd had gathered and parted when Allison walked away.

Scott and Stiles exchanged a look and went after her. They found her at her locker, already opening it.

Lydia Martin was right next to her. She barely glanced at Scott and Stiles when they walked up.

“Here you go, Allison.” Scott said and handed her her books.

Lydia shut her locker and looked at Allison from head to toe. “I love your jacket.” She finally declared. “Where did you get it?”

“Uh,” Allison looked down “Caché.”

Lydia smiled, slow and sure. She offered Allison her hand. “Lydia Martin. And you are my new best friend.”

Allison laughed, charmed by this girl already. Lydia held a hand out to Stiles. “Schedule, please?” She said.

Stiles handed it over wordlessly, enraptured by Lydia. Scott caught sight of his best friend and rolled his eyes. “Hopeless.” He muttered. Allison snorted.

“Chemistry, calculus, drama and lunch.” Lydia nodded. “This will do nicely.” She swung her bag up on her shoulder, waited for Allison to gather her books and hooked her arm through Allison’s and they headed off to class.

“So big bad muscle car.” Lydia started, as soon as they were seated around a table. Scott and Stiles sat across from them and began to flip open their books. “Boyfriend?”

“Brother.” Allison corrected immediately. She felt as though she was going to be making this correction more often than not.

Lydia raised her eyebrows. “Single?”

“Very much married.” Allison said.

Lydia sighed dramatically. “All the pretty ones are married or gay.”

“Dean’s both.” Stiles said.

Lydia glanced over at Allison who nodded. Lydia sighed again.

The bell rang and the teacher at the front stood. “Well, class. As I’m sure you are all very aware, we have a new student. Allison Winchester,” He gestured for her to stand which she did, glancing around the room at all the eyes on her, not least of all Scott. “Would you like to tell us a little bit about yourself?”

Allison smiled. “Sure. Um, I’m Allison, came here from San Francisco. History is my best subject.” She shrugged. “Not much else to say, really.”

The teacher nodded, satisfied. “Well, let’s put that to the test. Take out some paper and a writing utensil, people. Pop quiz.”

Everyone in the room groaned out loud.

“Welcome to Beacon High, Allison.” Scott said.

Allison shook her head and opened her notebook. “Just like home.”

~~~

The day passed relatively quickly ending with Lydia extending an invite to a party that Friday. Allison passed on it, explaining she had some family things she had to take care of but promised they would get together that weekend for some heavy chemistry homework and retail therapy afterwards. Lydia perked up at the plans and waved her off as she headed to Dean’s car. She turned and ran right into a tall guy with dark hair and stubble that would give Cas a run for his money. He was staring at Dean’s car and inside, Dean and Sam. He didn’t move an inch when Allison ran into him. He glanced down at her and smiled even though it was slightly strained. He was classically handsome and Allison wondered if they even let average looking people into the town. He was cool though, somehow distant. Alien. It set all the alarms off in her head. Allison let her ditzy school girl mask fall into place.

“Beautiful, right?” She said.

“The car?” The guy replied.

“Well, the guys too but I’m kind of biased.” Allison giggled.

The guy smiled. “One of them your boyfriend?”

Allison sighed. “Brothers.” She nodded at the car. “Would you like to go take a look?”

The guy hesitated before nodding. “Sure.” He extended a hand. “Derek Hale.”

Allison shifted her bag and took his hand smoothly. “Allison Winchester. Come on.”

As they approached Dean and Sam, they both slid out of the car, their gestures identical and mirrored. To a trained eye, you could see how they worked together like a well oiled machine. Sam smiled at Derek and took Allison’s bag off her shoulder.

“Couldn’t help but notice your car,” Derek said to both of them. “She’s beautiful.”

Dean laid a palm against the hood. “Thanks. You a car guy?”

Derek nodded. “I own a garage downtown.” He pulled out his wallet and handed Sam a card. “If you need help or just a place to work on her, don’t hesitate.” He said. Sam nodded and slid the card into his pocket.

“Hey, Derek.” Stiles said, running up to Derek and almost stumbling into him before Derek caught him and straightened him. Stiles was staring at Derek with the same wide eyed intensity that Allison thought was only reserved for Lydia. “Hey, um. Hi. Allison! Dean! You brought a giant with you.” He said looking up at Sam.

Sam raised an eyebrow and looked at Allison for an explanation.

Allison laughed. It was becoming more and more difficult to not adore Stiles as she spent time with him. “This is my other brother, Sam. Sam, this is Stiles.”

Sam offered his hand and Stiles looked slightly terrified but shook his hand anyway. “Do you have any regular sized brothers, Allison?”

“I think Cas is Derek’s height.” She said helpfully. Stiles looked up at Derek who looked back down at him.

Stiles sighed. “So, no.”

Allison shrugged.

Stiles turned back to Derek. “Um, Scott needs your help. With his- his mom’s car.”

Derek glanced at him and they seemed to have a conversation in less than ten seconds of staring at each other. “Right. I forgot he was bringing that in today.” He tapped the hood of the Impala. “I’d like your opinion on a ‘67 Mustang GT I just got from the junkyard sometime, Dean. You look like you know a thing or two.”

Dean nodded. He leaned his hands on the Impala and there was no mistaking the silver glint on his left ring finger. Derek and Stiles saw it as well. That hadn’t been there this morning. “No problem. I’ll give your shop a call later on this week.”

Derek nodded. “We’ll talk then.”

Stiles tugged impatiently at his arm and Derek’s eyes slid to the sun in the sky.

“Sure thing.” Dean said.

Sam nodded at the both of them, staring hard. There was something in his eyes that Allison used to see in her father’s eyes. She stepped closer to him and he blinked and it was gone. He smiled down at her before turning his attention back to Derek and Stiles. “We’ll see you guys around.”

Derek and Stiles left then and they all slid into the Impala.

“They’re hiding something.” Dean said.

“And Derek seems to be the ringleader.” Sam said, staring at their retreating backs.

“Stiles sucks at hiding things. Could he make it more obvious?” Allison chimed in.

“Watch yourself around them, Ali.” Dean said.

“Of course.”

Dean started up the car and they headed home.

~~~

“They know we’re hiding something.” Derek said to Stiles two hours later. He handed a chain to Stiles after looping it around Scott’s waist.

“It’s because Stiles sucks at hiding things.” Scott said from his position against the wall. He wore only jersey shorts and he was trying to focus on his breathing.

“Hey!” Stiles said, pulling the chain around Scott’s waist a little tighter than necessary before looping it back through one of the metal rings that were drilled into the stone wall of the Derek’s cellar.

“You do.” Derek said.

Stiles paused for a moment. “Yeah, ok. But I don’t think we are the only ones hiding something. Scott’s new crush seems… too mysterious, even for her own good. Where are her parents? Why are her brothers raising her?”

Derek raised his eyes to Scott who could only shrug. The chains he wore clinked together. “It’s not like we were able to sit down and have a heart to heart.” He said.

“So she is hiding something?” Derek asked.

Scott paused. He looked out the small window before sighing and saying, “Yeah, I think so.”

“I say we go undercover.” Stiles suggested. “Break into Casa Winchester and check out the goods.”

Scott and Derek looked at him silently.

Stiles raised a finger and said, “You are both dirty liars if you didn’t look twice at one of them.”

“Yeah, Allison.” Scott said.

Derek only shrugged and turned back to padlock Scott to the wall. He pulled a chair out and sat down in front of him. The moon was rising, he could feel it prickling at his blood. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“You still with me, Scott?” He asked when he opened his eyes.

Scott’s teeth were elongated, his nails were sharpening and his breathing was harsh. It was hard, the first several times. “Trying.” He whimpered.

“Good. That’s good.” Derek took a deep breath and looked over at Stiles who, for once, remained silent. “Remember what I said? About finding an anchor?”

Scott nodded and closed his eyes. He could see the fine tremors running through his shoulders and his torso.

“Breathe. Slow and deep.” Derek said. Scott followed his instructions but Stiles watched as his nails continued to grow and his teeth bit into his lower lip. Hair began to sprout from his face and hands and Stiles thought, once more, that his friend chose one of the strangest looking creatures to get turned into.

He knew Scott wasn’t looking to get bit. He knew Scott better than anyone else and Scott knew him better than anyone else. Stiles was, after all, locked in a cellar as Scott turned into a mindless monster with a taste for human flesh. Sure, he might have been locked there with one of the most beautiful people he had seen this side of a tv or movie screen but that didn’t make up for the fact that his best friend might end up picking bits of his kidney out of teeth later. Well. It didn’t help a lot.

Stiles worked on his and Scott’s homework while Derek spoke softly to Scott. Scott snapped and snarled at Derek but Derek never broke his calm and when Scott finally returned to normal, Derek woke Stiles with a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Let’s take him home. He’s exhausted.” He murmured.

He wasn’t the only one. Sleeping on a desk older than his father was not memory foam, Stiles could attest to that.

Derek lifted Scott, bridal style, and carried him out to his car. He laid him in the back and Stiles followed him, both their backpacks slung over his shoulder.

Derek stopped at Scott’s house first and they helped him up to his room and laid Scott down. He slept through the entire thing.

Downstairs, Stiles flopped on the couch. Derek hesitated just a moment and went to go sit by him.

“You guys have school.” He reminded him.

“Mmm.” Stiles replied.

“Don’t be late. Remember, you are infiltrating the Winchesters.”

“Mmm.” Stiles said, his eyes closed and his head leaned back.

“Stiles.”

“Mmm.”

“When’s your birthday?” Derek whispered.

“April 8th.” He whispered back.

Derek stood. “Good to know.”

Stiles opened an eye. “Why?”

“School, Stiles. Melissa will be home soon.” Derek said and headed for the door.

“Wait, why did you want to know about my birthday?” Stiles asked, sitting up.

“Future reference.” Derek said and opened the door. “I’ll see you, Stiles.” He said and left, closing the door behind him.

“Fucking mysterious wolf crap I have to deal with. Such shit. Why can’t anyone just say, ‘Hey Stiles, I think you’re neat and we should probably have some alone time when your best friend isn’t trying to eat your liver.’?”

Derek opened the door and leaned his head in. “Because you’re still seventeen, moron.”

“I-” Stiles started but the door shut once again and he waited for the familiar roar of Derek’s engine before flopping on the couch again, his face flaming red and yelling into a pillow.

Scott came down just then and Stiles glared at him. “This is all your fault.”

“What did I do?” Scott asked but all he got was a pillow to the head.

~~~

Allison skipped down the stairs in time to see Sam and Cas come through the door. They were dirty and had bags under their eyes and were not pleased.

“Guess what we found?” Sam said when he saw that Dean was up as well. “Werewolf tracks. Not just one, two or even three. Seven different tracks. _All_ over the woods.”

“From the measure of the largest print, the alpha is sizeable.” Cas added.

“And by sizeable, he means fucking huge.” Sam clarified. “Like think of a wolf that is the size of damn horse and that’s what was out there last night.”

“I don’t think Sam is exaggerating.” Cas added.

The Winchesters, all of them looked around at each other.

Dean finally sighed. “Breakfast anyone?”

“Yes, please.” Allison said, leading the way to the kitchen where Dean had waffles and fresh fruit cut up for everyone. Coffee brewed on the counter and the orange juice was in a pitcher Dean had dug out of the cupboard. Sam headed for the sink and began to wash up. Allison took some waffles and topped it with fruit and some syrup. Dean plated some ham for her and slid it across the counter and she caught it with the one hand that wasn’t shoving waffles in her mouth. Cas handed her a cup of coffee and she said, “You must actually be a god.”

That got some uncomfortable looks from everyone but Allison decided she would ask later.

“So what’s the plan?” Dean asked.

Sam and Cas shook their heads, an almost identical gesture.

“Ok…” Dean said. Sam sighed and opened the paper to the classifieds, perusing the wanted ads for a job he might qualify for. Cas steamed another latte for himself and Dean pulled a chair up to Allison.

“Wanna go car shopping next weekend?” He asked casually.

Allison raised her eyebrows and almost choked on her strawberries. “Really?”

Dean shrugged. “I started driving when I was ten. Sam was twelve. If you don’t know how, we’ll teach you.”

“I, uh, yeah. Thanks, Dean.” She said, stumbling over her words.

He grinned. “What are your plans for the weekend?” He asked.

“Well, I wanted to make a big family dinner on Friday, if you guys didn’t have plans. Then Saturday, I invited Lydia over for chem and shopping.” She waved her fork in the air. “Some dance coming up we need to get ready for. Sunday I’m wide open but I was hoping that one of you would be up for some training?”

Sam stared at her and blinked. Cas slurped his coffee. Dean chewed slowly.

“No?” She asked.

“No, that’s great. I mean-” Dean started.

“We aren’t used to normal teenagers whose priorities aren’t killing things.” Sam said.

“Oh, I’m totally killing things. In fact, I ordered one of those virtual boards where you can scan things into it and it sorts things and you can categorize them.” She took another drink of coffee. “I’m still hunting what killed my parents. I just need time.” She glanced over at the clock on the microwave, behind Cas before she continued. “I need to ask you guys something.”

“No.” Sam said immediately. Dean waved him silent.

“When we find the things that killed them, can I-?”

Dean and Sam exchanged a look. “We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it, kiddo.” Sam said softly.

It wasn’t what Allison was looking for but it was better than nothing. So she nodded, chewed another bit of waffle before standing. “Ready, Dean?” She asked.

He wiped his mouth and stood. He took their plates over to the sink and kissed Cas on the mouth before they turned to head for the door. Allison waved goodbye and they heard the door shut behind them.

“She’ll be alright.” Cas predicted, tugging his hoodie off his head and frowning at the dirt and one leaf that hit the ground when he did.

“You think so?” Sam asked honestly, circling a job for an English teacher at the high school.

“Well, when you find your parents torn apart, it’s not abnormal to want some amount of vengeance.” Cas offered.

Sam sighed and shook the paper out. “I need a shower.”

“We both do.”

“Yeah but I’m not waiting for my brother.” Sam said and stood. He snagged a waffle from the pile and headed upstairs, thinking about the paw prints that were the size of his own hand. He hadn’t seen a wolf that large and frankly, it was worrying.

And it was worrying in a whole new way. A way that he and Dean hadn’t had to consider until now. Before it had been just him and Dean and they had been able to take care of each other fairly easily. That’s how they grew up, it was practically in their DNA.

But Allison-

Well, she put a wrench in their well oiled machine. Not that that was a bad thing either. It was just the fact remained that there was more person to look after. Sam decided that he needed to know what kind of hand to hand she was used to, if she could handle a gun, how fast she could run.

He turned into his room and went straight to his own bathroom. He turned the water on as hot as it would go and pulled some clothes into the bathroom with him. He watched the water sluice down around his feet and sighed. The whole thing with Allison concerned him more than he would like to admit. He was falling in love with her and he could see the same thing in Dean and Castiel’s eyes.

And frankly, a Winchester in love was a dangerous thing.

~~~

“Does your dad still have that tent?” Scott asked when he sat down next Stiles at lunch.

“Yeah. Did you tell your mom?” Stiles asked.

“She said it’s too cold and that we probably shouldn’t, but she’s fine with it.” Scott replied, poking at the mystery meat in front of him. He was starving but that wasn’t going anywhere near his mouth.

Allison appeared out of nowhere and dropped a Captain America lunch box in front of them. “I’m apparently eleven years old and my brother lives to make my life miserable.” She declared, glaring down at the lunch box. “I asked for something red and this is what he bought me. Sure, Sam swears there was nothing else there, but-”

“He’s your brother.” Scott finished with a grin. “I don’t know. It met the criteria. It’s red. I think it’s pretty cool.”

Allison gave him a flat stare until Scott chuckled. She flipped open her lunch box and began pulling things out. “What are you guys doing this weekend?” She asked casually. She placed a small salad that had diced ham next to her lunchbox and then pulled what looked like one of the largest roast beef sandwiches Stiles had ever laid eyes on in his life. An orange was next and then Allison rummaged for a bottle of water from her bag.

“Annual guys only camping trip.” Stiles said.

“Oh yeah?” Allison asked.

“Unless there was objection from the opposite sex, then we could totally make room for more.” Stiles added hastily when Lydia spied them and made her way across the room.

Lydia rolled her eyes and said, “I’m sure you could.” She sat next to Allison who was now cutting her sandwich in half. She handed half to Scott who was practically drooling. “No way I can finish that. I swear to god, Dean thinks I’m going to waste away to nothing any second.”

“What about you, Allison? Wanna join the camping trip?” Scott asked.

“You know, I’d love to, but I don’t think my three older brothers would be ok with that. I could ask them, but I’m pretty sure that neither one of you wants to die in the next forty eight hours or so.” She replied smoothly.

“Fair enough.” Stiles said. “You, Lydia?”

“I would rather catch swine flu and watch reruns of Duck Dynasty.” Lydia said.

“So that’s a no. Annual boys only it is then.” Stiles said.

The week flew by and Allison discovered that she wasn’t as behind as she thought she might be. Lydia’s help in chemistry proved instrumental in that regard and Stiles had almost word for word lecture notes in all their shared classes. Scott was able to easily show her what the material was in the classes that they shared and the week closed easily.

That Friday, Dean sat at the island and munched on whatever he could get his hands on that wouldn’t get him smacked and watched as Allison busied herself around the kitchen. He currently had a carrot in his mouth and celery stalk in his hand.

“It’s not like chemistry is hard.” She was saying as she cut up the potatoes and Sam walked in. He snagged a couple carrots before his hand got slapped away. “It’s just that I don’t see where I’m ever going to use it, ever. Like, in my life.”

Dean nodded. He couldn’t help but agree.

“I don’t know.” Sam said, taking a seat next to Dean. “Chemistry is where I learned how to build that bomb I used on a couple of vamps when I was seventeen.”

Dean smiled at the memory and nodded. “I do remember that.”

Allison paused and tipped her head to the side. “Ok, I stand corrected.” She said.

“Do you want any help?” Sam asked.

“No!” She said. “I used to do this for my parents every Friday and I know it’s not the same or that you guys are a replacement or anything, but it just feels good.”

Sam looked over at Dean who watched Allison curiously. “It helps you remember.” Dean added. It was the same reason he made pies every weekend or when he made peanut butter sandwiches he cut the crust off. It reminded him of his mom. It was the one thing that made him feel close to her. It was also the reason why Sam ate everything he made until he was ready to burst. If there was one thing that Sam remembered from his childhood, it was Dean cooking.

Allison nodded at Dean’s words. “Yeah.” She whispered. She turned away from them and to the stove where they could all pretend they didn’t see the tears gathering in her eyes. “Will I ever stop missing them?”

Sam looked over at Dean. Dean was the one who remembered their mom the most, the one who tried to be closest to their dad.

“No.” Dean said gently. “But it gets easier. Right now, everything reminds you of them. It’s like you’re walking around with a hole in your chest and sometimes with hands around your throat. You can’t walk around another corner without thinking you’ll see them. You can’t pick up a bow without remembering the first time your dad taught you how to shoot. You can’t cook without thinking of how your mom would show you how. But it’ll ease off. Pretty soon you’ll just remember the good things. Your dad’s smile. Your mom’s hands.”

Allison nodded her head but didn’t turn around. Sam stood and went to her. She leaned into him and he hugged her.

“It hurts.” She muttered.

“I know.” Sam replied. Sam turned his eyes to Dean, asking him silently to fix it.

Dean didn’t have anything to fix this. He wouldn’t lie to her because she wasn’t the sort of person who would be able to swallow the sugar coated crap. But he wanted to make it ease off.

“Is there anything we can do?” Dean asked.

“You’re doing it.” She said, a little muffled with her face in Sam’s chest. “You’re here.” She stepped away after a moment and Sam handed her a napkin.

“Thanks.” She said softly. She wiped her face off and turned to the chicken on the counter. She slid it into the oven and washed her hands. “Where’s Cas? Is he going to be here for dinner?”

“He said he was. He just wanted to go pick up a few things and then he said he would be back.”

Allison nodded. She needed this, this time with her new family. She was still adjusting to them and their little quirks. The three of them moved like a team that had been together for longer than she’d been alive and Allison would be lying if she felt like she was being left out sometimes. Not deliberately, but it was something that happened when you were the new person introduced to a group that had literally gone to hell for each other.

As though summoned on cue, they heard the front door open. Cas walked in and he had a bow in his hand and a grin on his face. “You have to see this.” He said and held it out to Allison. It was sleek and made out of a light metal. Gun metal gray, Allison took the grip in her hand and held it with one hand.

“It’s so light.” She said. A small switch caught her eye on the upper limb of the bow and she pressed on it. A blade flipped out and almost cut her finger off and her eyes widened. She spun the bow around and saw that the lower limb had the same switch.

“Try to snap it.” Cas encourage.

Allison took it in her hands and attempted to break it like she had done with a couple of other bows she once had. It gave a little, as bows do, but it didn’t snap. “Holy crap.” She said. She face the riser and grip towards her and engraved on the hilt was one of the last things her father had said to her.

_Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent._

“Cas.” She said softly.

Dean peered over her shoulder at it. “What is it?”

“The Argent family code. The Code is what my dad and I used to call it. It translates to, _We hunt those that hunt us_.” She stroked her hand over the words gently. “It was the last thing my dad said to me. The morning they were-” She stopped and rubbed her finger over the bow, “My dad and I trained. It was pretty good. Not my best but we had a good time. Anyway, I left for school and my dad hugged me and told me this.”

“That’s amazing.” Sam said.

Allison sat down at the table, the bow in her lap now. Everyone else gathered around and fell into their chairs. They ate dinner and talked about their week. Turns out, Dean had gotten in contact with Derek at his garage and was going in the following Monday to consult with a few cars Derek had. Sam was looking at a job at the local library or maybe at the high school. Cas had gone to Japan. Allison paused at that, but everyone else continued on like it was completely normal for Cas to make intercontinental trips like it was the corner grocery store. Cas began to drowse in his seat. Dean poked him.

“I will smite you.” Cas threatened.

“Go upstairs. Go to bed.” Dean said tugging on his arm.

“Sam and I are going to patrol tonight.” Cas reminded him. “And Allison has history homework.”

“I’ll go.” Dean said. “You can take one of my turns next week.”

Cas stretched. “Are you sure?” He said.

“Yeah it’s fine. We need some brotherly bonding time.”

For some reason, that stung Allison. She took a drink of her water. No one seemed to notice.

Cas stood and made his way to the living room. “Well, be careful. Call me if you need help. Or you get lost.”

“That was one time.” Sam muttered.

“One time, Cas!” Dean called after him.

They put their dishes away and instead of heading up to her room where her history book mocked her from the desk, Allison headed instead for the living room. She fell on one of the huge couches and Cas fell next to her.

“Can we watch Lord of the Rings?” He asked.

“God, is that all you and Dean do? Just nerd out over the nerdiest things in existence?”

“No.” Cas said with a smirk. “That’s not all we do.”

“Oh, gross! Cas! That’s my big brother!” Allison said, shoving him away.

“And my significant half, husband, partner, person.” Cas reminded her. He shoved her back. She caught his hand and twisted it so that it was behind his back. He pulled her over his shoulder easily and tossed her to the ground. “Good.” He said. “Just use more force.”

“The force is strong with this one.” Allison said, nodding.

Cas advanced on her and their movie was forgotten as they started wrestling in the living room. A broken lamp and several chairs were knocked over before they noticed that Sam and Dean were in the entryway, watching them. Allison had Castiel in a choke hold from behind, her legs locked around his waist as he tried to get her off his back.

Sam opened his mouth as though he were going to say something but Dean stepped forward first, his eyes narrowed. Allison would have dropped her hold but this was the first time she had gotten Cas in any kind of hold that he couldn’t immediately force his way out of.

“Like this.” Dean said, and readjusted her hold so that her bicep was squeezing Castiel’s neck at a better angle. “Now, flex.” He said. He grabbed her opposing hand and held it to her own wrist. “And pull from here.”

Allison did as he directed and Cas gasped.

“ _Good_. But don’t kill him.” Dean said. She let go and jumped off of Castiel’s back. He coughed and cleared his throat. He patted Allison on the back. “Next time you want to watch a different movie, you can just say so.”

“Hey, don’t you have homework?” Dean asked.

“Dean…” Allison whined.

“All right. Whatever. But when you are doing all this Sunday night, don’t come whining to me.” He said, holding his hands up.

Behind him, Sam was slipping a gun into a holster and pulling a jacket on. He had his knife clipped to his belt and Dean had the gun that Allison had given him.

“Silver bullets?” She asked.

“Locked and loaded.” Dean said.

“Be careful.” Allison told them as they headed towards the door. They both raised a hand in acknowledgement and closed the door behind them.

She turned back to Cas.

“Robo-Cop?” He asked.

Allison glared at him.

~~~

“Whiskey is a gift from god.” Stiles said, leaning against a tree, his eyes on the fire.

Scott smirked at his friend.

“Are you going to ask Allison out?” Stiles asked suddenly, his eyes lighting up.

“Are you going to ask Lydia out? Or maybe Derek?” Scott shot back and was pleased when Stiles immediately shut up.

“Ok.” Stiles said. “But this isn’t about me!” He waved the bottle at Scott who took it from him and took a drink. “This about you and your _anchor_.”

“Ugh.” Scott said and took another drink followed quickly by another. It burned and he blinked the sudden tears out of his eyes. “Derek might as well just kill me. That’s how useful I’m going to be to his pack.”

“He likes us. He won’t kill you.”

Scott swung his eyes up to his best friend and noticed something moving behind the fire. Behind, more specifically, Stiles.

“What was that?” He asked and stood.

Stiles smirked from his seat on the ground. “That worked when were like, eleven dude. Sit down. You are just trying to get out of this conversation about Allison.”

“No-” Scott said and a hand landed on Stiles shoulder and jerked him up into the tree he had been leaning against.

~~~

“She’s fast.” Sam noted.

“Dude, why are you harping on this?” Dean asked, his flashlight pointed at the ground. “You were the one for bringing her onboard. I get why and I’m not going to lie, I am starting to care for the kid too, but man. You have got to drop this whole fighting technique thing.”

Sam sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. “It’s just- Dean, you and I were raised like warriors. Every day of my life, I have fought evil things. And if I couldn’t take care of it, I knew for sure that you could.” Sam stopped himself and he stepped over a root.

“And when you look at Allison you see this girl in skirts and matching jackets, doing high school like you never did. I think,” Dean pushed a branch out of his way, “You might be a little jealous because Allison’s successfully pulling off what you never could. And not only that, I think you are underestimating her.”

It took Dean about eight steps to realize his brother was not right behind him. “I’m not jealous.”

Dean sighed and turned around. “Yeah, you are. A little bit.”

Sam opened his mouth to argue Dean’s very valid and maybe just a little bit true statement when a boy stumbled out of the woods, covered in blood and ran right into him.

“What the fu-” Dean started and there was a growl behind them. Sam grabbed the boy ( _wasn’t he with Derek when him and Dean went to go pick up Allison on her first day_ -) and pulled him back. The boy fought him for a second until Sam hissed at him, “Stop, we’re here to help.”

“You can’t-” Stiles started and then there was that growl again and all three of them jerked back. It sounded a lot closer than it could possibly be. There was a rustling towards their left, then their right and then, impossibly, above their heads.

There is a sharp cracking sound and to everyone’s surprise, Derek was running as fast as he could, a blood soaked Scott near collapse in his arms.

“Run!” He screamed at them. Something howled behind them, around them, _above them_.

Derek passed them and Sam and Dean hooked arms around Stiles and booked it. They reached the car quickly but not without Sam realizing that there was something very large on his heels, almost snapping at him. Derek pushed Scott in and pulled Stiles in after him. Scott moaned and Derek cursed.

“Fuck. Ok. Hold on, Scott. Hold on. We’re almost there, ok?”

“Derek?” Scott asked. “Who-”

“Hold on. Just, rest.” He said and Sam turned around to see him raise Scott’s shirt and was able to see where the blood was coming from.

There were four long gaps in his stomach, seeping blood. Scott cried out and cringed away from Derek’s hands and he pulled away. “Ok, man. Just lay back.” He said.

“How bad is it, Sam?” Dean asked.

“He looks like he tried to take on a hellhound.” Sam said, taking off his jacket and his flannel underneath. He leaned over the seat because he knew Derek wouldn’t do it. “All right, buddy.” Sam said and Scott met his eyes. “Take a deep breath because this is going to hurt.” Scott gripped Sam’s forearms and nodded. Sam pressed down, hard, on the wounds and Scott growled in his chest. Sam’s eyes snapped up to Scott’s and he saw the telltale yellow there. He turned to Derek for an explanation and saw only a flash of red there too.

“Take us home.” Sam ordered.

“What are you talking about? That kid needs a hospital!” Dean replied.

“Dean!” Sam snapped.

He didn’t reply but Sam could feel him changing course.

“Stiles,” Sam said slowly. “Are you hurt?”

“Uh,” Stiles said looking down. He was clutching something in his hand, something they hadn’t taken note of before. He shook and dropped whatever he was holding on the floor of the Impala “Uh, no. No, I don’t think so.”

“Where’s the blood coming from?” Sam asked patiently and pushed back as Scott tried to push him away. “Derek, check him.”

“It’s not mine.” Stiles said. “The thing- it uh, it grabbed me and Scott and I fought it and I got this sword thingy it was carrying and I swung and I kept swinging and I hit it in the throat or something because blood was everywhere and then Derek was there and he was pulling something off Scott and then Scott wasn’t moving and then I ran because Derek told me to run and I found you guys-”

“All right, kid.” Dean said, bringing them to a halt in front of the house and opening the garage door. “Ok, get inside. All of you.”

Dean stood calmly and opened Scott’s door. He scooped him up even though Scott growled again and Sam helped Stiles out of the car. Derek slid out last and approached the house warily.

“We aren’t going to hurt you.”

“No, but your house is warded.” Derek sniffed. “Who are you?”

Stiles opened the door for Dean. “We’ll talk inside, Derek.” Dean snapped.

~~~

The garage led directly into the kitchen and Dean laid Scott out gently on the island.

“Cas!” He called. “Cas!”

Allison and Cas came in, a tub of ice cream in both their hands, Cas wearing Batman pajamas and Allison wearing Miss Piggy pajamas.

“Oh my god.” Allison gasped. “What happened?”

“Dean, on the island.” Cas growled and put his ice cream on the table. Dean laid Scott on the island and tore open his shirt. “Are any of the rest of you hurt?”

“No.” Sam said, even as Allison inspected Stiles. He ended up leaning against her and she curled her arms around him and rubbed his back.

“He’s not healing as he should be.” Cas said and ran a hand over his forehead. “And something is not allowing me to heal him either.” Cas turned to Derek who reached for Scott’s hand. They watched as he clenched his teeth and took some of his pain on.

“What are you doing?” Sam asked as Cas probed around the gashes in Scott’s stomach.

“I’m taking some of his pain away.” Derek said, grinding his teeth.

“Wolfsbane.” Cas said. “It’s embedded in him and it’s killing him. I’m going to take it out of him.” Derek nodded and gripped Scott’s hand. Stiles turned back to them. “Derek, you are going to want to step away.”

“No.” Derek said. “He’s my pack. I’ll help. Because you’re going to hurt him, aren’t you?”

Cas flicked his eyes up to Sam, of all people. Sam barely gave a nod. “Yes, I will cause him immense pain.”

“Then do it. But I’m not letting go.” Derek said.

Cas nodded. “Dean hold his shoulders. Sam, his feet. Allison, please come take his other hand. Stiles, by Derek. Help him.”

“I’m not a wolf.” Stiles said, shuffling over to Derek.

Cas gazed at him steadily. “But you are Scott's brother. Help Derek.”

Everyone shuffled around and Allison ended up standing between Cas and Dean. She leaned over to Scott, “It’ll be over in just a second.” She promised. His eyes met hers and he nodded, barely conscious. His face was covered in a sheen of sweat and he was panting. His teeth were elongated and bit into his lower lip. It took ever ounce of willpower Sam had to not jerk Allison's face out of biting distance. 

Cas shoved his hand viciously inside one of the gashes. Scott’s back bowed off the island and Cas was covered in blood. Scott didn’t make a sound, but Derek screamed and dropped to a knee. He didn’t let go of Scott and Stiles helped him up and clapped a hand over their joined hands. Sam held Scott's legs down but he twisted underneath Dean, almost pulling away.

“Cas, you gotta hurry.”

“Almost-” Cas said and then jerked his hand out. Something wet and sticky and black fell from his hand onto the floor. There was a flash of light and Scott’s skin underneath Castiel’s hands was unbroken and clean once more. Derek fell to the ground and Stiles fell with him. Allison pulled her hand from Scott’s grasp, hissing.

“Cas-” She said. He wiped the blood from his face and hands and took her hand in his. She felt the bones reset and warmth seep through her skin. Cas walked over to Scott and Stiles, both of whom were leaning against the stove. He knelt in front of them and he pressed a hand to Derek’s forehead. Sam fell to the ground and slumped against the island. Dean pressed a hand to Scott’s face.

“You ok, kid?” He asked. Scott nodded, his eyes wide.

“What are you?” Stiles asked Cas.

“I’m an angel.” Cas replied softly and placed a hand to his forehead. “And your wrist is broken.”

Dean sat down heavily in one of the kitchen chairs. Allison stood, looking around at the disaster that was their kitchen.

“I think we need to talk.” She said.

Everyone nodded.

~~~

“So, how was your annual boys only camping thing?” Lydia asked that Monday at lunch.

Stiles shrugged. “Same old, same old.”

Scott nodded and opened a bag of chips. “Yeah, nothing special.”

Allison smirked down at her Captain America lunchbox.    

     

 

    

                        


End file.
